1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof coating process machine and its negative pressure coating and atomized coating methods and more particularly to a waterproof coating process machine for processing negative pressure coating and atomized coating with a liquid waterproof coating agent as well as subsequent drying and hardening for various types of work-pieces.
2. Related Art
Coating is widely applied in various high value electronic products and components. For instance, the popular mobile phone requires to be processed with waterproof coating or anti-scratch coating for preventing internal parts from malfunctioning caused by damp or from being scratched.
The above coating is commonly formed as a layer of spread coating structure or a layer of spray coating structure on a work-piece surface by spreading or spraying a liquid waterproof coating agent on the work-piece surface for achieving waterproof or anti-scratching effect for the surface.
However, the above layer of spread coating structure or layer of spray coating structure formed on the work piece surface with the liquid waterproof coating agent has a drawback that the coating structure cannot be thoroughly adhered on dead angles or pores during processing to form a thorough coating for achieving an all-round protection.
Furthermore, take mobile phone as an example. The mobile phone case has to be disassembled first before the internal parts can be processed against damp. Therefore, another drawback is that it is troublesome in processing and work period will be prolonged.
A last drawback is that, warranty clause for mobile phone and other electronic products usually prescribes that the product case must not be disassembled, or else the warranty will be voided if the case has been disassembled for processing the internal parts.